Secretion has been compared with adrenal steroid secretion. Uptake thyroid secretion, the cytocholasius stimulate steroid secretion. This process requires the presence of high-density lipoproteins and suggests there is a separate pathway for cholesterol utilization depending on extracellular cholesterol. It has also been shown that adenosine analogs modulate steroidogenesis and adenylate cyclase by two different receptors, one acting extracellularly, the other probably on the catalytic subunit of adenylate cyclase.